P.I.X.A.L.
P.I.X.A.L. (P'rimary '''I'nteractive '''X-ternal 'A'ssistant 'L'ife-form) is a major character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is a female android created by Cyrus Borg to serve as his assistant, carrying out her duties with cold, emotionless precision — due, in no small part to her AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. For a short time, she fell under the control of the Digital Overlord, though soon became a vital ally to the Ninja during the Nindroid conflict after being hacked by the power of Zane’s techno blade. P.I.X.A.L.'s body was scrapped after being taken captive by Master Chen though she still lives on in Zane's processor, providing guidance for the Nindroid in tricky situations. History P.I.X.A.L. was the latest in a line of android assistants to Cyrus Borg. Her fifteen predecessors had malfunctioned due to a faulty thermo-coil and a malfunctioning AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. Cyrus managed to fix the thermo-coil with P.I.X.A.L., but the AIE-ES chip remained problematic. The Surge When the Ninja and their students arrived at Borg Tower for a tour of the facility, they were greeted by P.I.X.A.L. She assured them that their bus (of which Nya had crashed) would be repaired, before she introduced herself to Zane. P.I.X.A.L. inquired what his name stood for, then scanned him and found the Nindroid to be made of outdated parts. She was perplexed however that she could not locate Zane's power source and when he admitted he was unsure himself, she informed the Ninja that Borg would like to see them in his office. P.I.X.A.L. guided Sensei Wu, Nya, and their students on a tour through Borg Industries, stating the inventor's beliefs that technology was the key to making dreams come true. She showed them several of his latest inventions, including virtual reality gaming where the player was actually scanned into the game itself. However while P.I.X.A.L. was showing off the factory line, the Digital Overlord took control of the system, including the android. She attacked the group with the rest of the machines, though they managed to escape due to the Ninja arrive in a hover-copter. As the sun rose over New Ninjago City the next morning, P.I.X.A.L. used her scans of Zane to create more upgraded Nindroids to serve the Overlord, and began manufacturing them in the factory. The Art of the Silent Fist While the Nindroids searched for the Ninja, P.I.X.A.L. used the technology in Borg Tower to extract the golden power Lloyd had used on a Security Mech in an attempt to create a body for the Overlord. Yet the transference required more power than they had, and the Overlord was forced back into his digital prison where he took control of the assimilated Cyrus Borg. He ordered P.I.X.A.L. to find the Golden Ninja, but she pointed out that the Techno Blades were a higher priority as they could erase him. Learning of Garmadon's monastery from Wu's memory, the Overlord ordered P.I.X.A.L. and a squad of Nindroids to retrieve the Techno Blades. Unfortunately, her attempted theft was quickly spotted by Zane, who easily caught up to her. The android attempted to fight back, but the Ninja of Ice quickly tied her up and brought her to the monastery. Zane hacked P.I.X.A.L. with his Techno Blade, freeing her from the Digital Overlord's control. She explained the importance of the Techno Blades to the other Ninja before she realized the Nindroids were nearby. Though the Ninja attempted to fight them, they were eventually forced to retreat. On their way to the Wind Farms Power Station, P.I.X.A.L. repaired Zane, whom had been damaged during the battle. It was during this that she noticed Zane's heart, a technology unfamiliar to her. She expressed her confusion as Zane was built out of spare parts, and attempts to examine it, but it hurts Zane. She apologizes stating that she was curious as to why he is so different. Zane replied that everyone is different, but P.I.X.A.L. dismisses it and leaves. When they arrive at the Power Station, P.I.X.A.L. decided to stay back as she was not designed for combat. However once the Ninja were discovered by the Nindroids, she disregarded probability factors and hurried to the rescue, yet was quickly captured Cryptor. Zane arrived to help, but the White Ninja was easily defeated. The Ninja disable the power soon after, and P.I.X.A.L. the last of her reserves telling Zane that they are compatible. Blackout P.I.X.A.L.'s body was taken to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk where Zane asked Nya to give her half of his heart. The transfer worked and the android was soon reactivated. She expressed confusion as to why Zane would do such a thing and the Nindroid replied that the team needed her as she knew Borg's systems, but that she was also important to him. As the two robots held hands, Edna mentioned Jay and Nya's love, to which P.I.X.A.L. noted that the blue ninja was not Nya's perfect match compatibility partner, but it was instead Cole. Shortly thereafter, Techno Wu arrived and reactivate the Nindroids using Electrocobrai. Min-Droid used the junkyard's crane to lift up the trailer home and swing it around. As the Ninja prepared to use their Spinjitzu to escape, P.I.X.A.L. noted that her protective reflexes would suffice and she held onto Zane as the trailer fell. Unfortunately with only half his heart, Zane was unable to perform Spinjitzu and the two robots fell. They soon fell under attack by Cryptor and P.I.X.A.L. was captured by Nindroids while the White Ninja was lifted by the crane and dropped over a junk crusher. At the last moment, P.I.X.A.L. broke free and saved her companion. Surprised at her own actions, P.I.X.A.L. realized that Zane's heart had improved her fighting abilities. As the Nindroids surrounded them, the two locked arms and now with shared reflexes were able to create a Spinjitzu tornado together. After fending off the Nindroids, they commandeered the crane and used it to captured their assimilated sensei. They rejoined the other Ninja just as a mysterious stranger cut Wu loose and left in a Hover-copter. P.I.X.A.L. scanned the nearby area and discovered a white scale, which she began to analyze. She soon discovered it to be of Serpentine origins and the Ninja decided to go back to New Ninjago City to find answers. The Curse of the Golden Master Upon returning to the city, P.I.X.A.L. was reunited with Cyrus Borg who was surprised to see her powered. The android explained of Zane's sacrifice, to which the inventor thanked him. Yet as she began to descend into the sewers with the Ninja to find the Serpentine, Borg instead asked her to return with him to Borg Tower to see what they would be able to do with her powerful heart. She reluctantly agreed and followed him to the tower. In Borg's office, they were able to power his systems using P.I.X.A.L.'s new heart and create an alert for nearby Nindroids. As Borg celebrated his victory, P.I.X.A.L. admitted that while Borg was her creator and she belonged to him, she felt a connection to Zane whenever she was around him. Borg assured her that she belonged to no one and if she wanted to be with Zane that it was her choice. They were then interrupted by warnings of Nindroids mere feet away, which perplexed the inventor. P.I.X.A.L. quickly realized that the readings were actually coming from under the building, not in it. Enter the Digiverse Borg soon realized that the power of P.I.X.A.L.'s new heart would enable him to send the Ninja into the Digiverse and use the Techno Blade's remotely. The android helped him set up the necessary devices while Borg explained to the Ninja what he intended to do. However they were interrupted by the Postman and other savages who believed Borg was keeping all the power to himself. They angrily charged at the computers and attacked them, but were soon halted as Golden Power began emanating everywhere. Borg urged P.I.X.A.L. to isolate their server to avoid detection, but she noted that Pythor and his forces had arrived. Borg ordered the Ninja to take their places and P.I.X.A.L. presented them with their Techno Blades and set up screens to monitor their vitals. As they entered the Digiverse, P.I.X.A.L. kept a close eye on them while Borg tried to mask their presence from the Overlord. Suddenly, his Artificial Limbs appeared and attacked the inventor. This distraction was long enough that by the time P.I.X.A.L. got to the computer to continue his work, the Overlord had discovered the Ninja. Borg ordered P.I.X.A.L. to overwrite the existing code where the Ninja had become entangled by the Overlord and rescued them, allowing them to continue their mission. Nya left to deal with the incoming Nindroids, but Pythor and Techno Wu managed to make it to the office. Borg, who was being assimilated once again by his legs, ordered P.I.X.A.L. to defend the Ninja moments before he was captured by a Nindroid hover-copter. Wu meanwhile located the termination switch and Pythor ordered him to destroy it to P.I.X.A.L.'s horror. Yet before he could, Garmadon arrived and toss his brother out the window, forcing Pythor to flee. He jumped out the window as well, leaving P.I.X.A.L. alone to tend to the Ninja. The Ninja eventually completed the task and P.I.X.A.L. pressed the termination button, sending them back safely. She rushed over and hugged Zane, then went to check the computers to find that the Overlord had been completely erased. Upon Garmadon's arrival, they turned their attention to the location of Lloyd and after several tense hours, they succeeded in locating the Green Ninja. As the others celebrated, P.I.X.A.L. stared at Borg's empty wheelchair and Zane assured her that it would be all over once they found him. Codename: Arcturus P.I.X.A.L. and Zane began working on finding Borg, even managing to intercept a coded message with the name Project: Arcturus. A few days later, their facial recognition software spotted Cryptor leading a convey of trucks. Wu ordered them to contact the nearest Ninja, but both Cole and Jay did not respond as they were on a date with Nya at the theater. P.I.X.A.L. noted that Kai was the nearest in proximity in regards to Cryptor and was currently in command of the X-1 Prototype. Unfortunately, P.I.X.A.L. unintentionally ruined Kai's chances with a girl at the gas station, and as he drove away, she brought him up to speed but ordered him not to engage. Kai quickly grew tried of P.I.X.A.L.'s warnings and cut her off but she retaliated by taking control of the vehicle. She drove it to the mountain pass where they were in sight of Cryptor's convoy and she returned control back over to Kai who instantly inadvertently fired two missiles, alerting the Nindroids to his presence. Through a wild car chase, P.I.X.A.L. managed to get Kai aboard the convoy where he learned that they were carrying rocket fuel and that the Overlord was still alive before the Red Ninja was captured. Knowing that Project Arcturus would launch that night, Wu called an emergency meeting with the remaining Ninja while P.I.X.A.L. continued to scan the database. When Zane realized that the Overlord was going after the Golden Weapons, the Ninja raced to The Lost City of Ouroboros with P.I.X.A.L. driving Wu in Nya's car. They arrived just in time to watch it take off, but P.I.X.A.L. noted that she was reading four life forms aboard the ship in addition to Zane. The Void P.I.X.A.L. returned to Borg Tower with Wu, Garmadon, and Nya where she managed to find the blueprints for the Arcturus rocket. The others meanwhile were able to contact the Ninja and provide help in their attempt to take over the comet-bound ship. However, their communications were discovered by Pythor who lead a squad of Nindroids to attack Borg Industries. As she was still connected to the system, P.I.X.A.L. was able to summon a Hover-Copter and the four heroes were able to escape to Garmadon's monastery. The Titanium Ninja When the Ninja returned from space, P.I.X.A.L. helped catch them after they used Elemental Shields to survive re-entry. After fighting their way to the Temple of Fortitude, Zane wanted to give her the Stone Warrior's armor, but she replied No, this is your mission. Don't worry about me. I shall see you again. When Zane began sacrificing himself to freeze the Overlord, P.I.X.A.L. could only watch in shock and grief. During Zane's memorial, she was seen leaning against a window atop Borg Tower, unable to attend due to her thoughts circling the Ice Ninja. Suddenly, she saw a video of her first meetings with him--including their special moment concerning their differences and compatibility, which she never shared to anyone. Realizing what it could mean, she ran to the factory line. To her pleased surprise, she saw Zane's face on a screen, saying Are we compatible now? Versus Yet P.I.X.A.L.'s rejoicing was short-lived as Ronin soon captured her and the newly rebuilt Zane. They were sold to Master Chen, but the android's body was scrapped and her neural drive was connected to a computer located in a prison cell adjacent to Zane's. On the second day of the Tournament of Elements, P.I.X.A.L. woke Zane from a nightmare. The Titanium Ninja has lost his memory for only few seconds as he tried to remember who he was, and when Zane have made it through the other prison where P.I.X.A.L. was, she has been scrapped, and her hard drive was on a simple computer. She said that her road is at the end and she'll always be part of him, then Zane had an idea as he took P.I.X.A.L.'s neural drive and put it in his head as she is now inside Zane's mind. However, Clouse sneaks up on them, making it rather too late for her to warn Zane. Breakout Restrained again, the Nindroids' predicament improved greatly when Cole discovers and frees them upon being eliminated himself. Together, the three manage to navigate through the maze of tunnels beneath Chen's palace and escape Chen's pet Anacondrai, but realize the other Elemental Masters share their situation in the factory as well. Recounting that ninjas always stick together, they venture back to rescue the imprisoned Masters. As the Elemental Masters were planning their breakout of the Noodle Factory, Zane requested P.I.X.A.L. to bring up the layout of the labyrinth, and then help Karlof in making a schematic for a roto-jet. Later when Ash created a distraction so they could secure parts for the Roto Jet, P.I.X.A.L. guided Zane through the smoke to the fan. Upon needing more wires for the jet, P.I.X.A.L. displayed an image from the nindroid's memory of the prison cells. When Karlof became trapped by Clouse's serpent, P.I.X.A.L. scanned the snake's body and discovered an energy point under that snake's neck that, when pressed, would remain asleep. Once they escaped and were reunited with the other ninja, Zane's nightmares about the Ice Dragon became more frequent until he could "see" it while awake. Sensing his fright and anxiety, P.I.X.A.L. guided him into clearing his mind and helped him realize the source of his fear: his new identity. It was her guidance that enabled Zane to re-discover himself as the Titanium Ninja, and thus unlock his own Dragon Power, just like Lloyd. The Greatest Fear of All While the Ninjas are at Kryptarium Prison, P.I.X.A.L. alerts Zane that Chop'rai and Kapau'rai have been looking through the prison's database with an interest in Pythor. Winds of Change As the Ninja were flying on their Elemental Dragons over the Endless Ocean, they were attacked by a large fish. P.I.X.A.L. identified it as the Fangfish which had been terrorizing a coastal village. Stiix and Stones While the Ninja were building a dock, Zane accidentally swallowed a fly. P.I.X.A.L. reported that his entire language database had been damaged and there was nothing she could do. Peak-a-Boo During the Ninjas' trek toward the peaks of the Wailing Alps, P.I.X.A.L. identified some fresh tracks belonging to Nya's stolen Samurai Mech--piloted by Morro--and warned them to be careful. Personality P.I.X.A.L. was originally shown to be quite emotionless, and had only her duties to Cyrus Borg as her primary concern. Things like duty, honor, and compassion at first meant nothing to her, but over the course of her adventures with the ninja, and her interactions with Zane, she developed immensely as a person. P.I.X.A.L. originally had no interest in others besides a basic curiosity and desire to learn, but after meeting with Zane, she quickly became more human and her emotions soon surfaced, showing that she was capable of exemplary bravery, compassion, humor, and friendship. Her most human traits were shown primarily around Zane, an android like her, who taught her to embrace her hidden humanity, and subsequently know things like deep love, civic duty, friendship, but also loss and heartache. This was shown to deeply shock her after Zane's apparent death after sacrificing his original body to defeat the Overlord; she had been affected more than anyone by his death to the point where she avoided his memorial in her inability to accept his passing, but was overjoyed by discovering his resurrection. She also developed a deep faith in Zane and his strength of character, showing a profound level of emotional intimacy and devotion to her love. Lego.com Description P.I.X.A.L. (Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form) is Cyrus Borg’s android assistant. When she first meets the ninja, she is under the influence of the Digital Overlord and uses her skills to copy the plans for Zane so the Nindroids can be built. She is cold and mechanical and incapable of any feeling for anyone. P.I.X.A.L. is actually the 16th model in her line, the first 15 having malfunctioned due to a faulty thermo-coil and a malfunctioning AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. Borg was able to fix the coil, but the chip problem has not been completely solved. Trivia *P.I.X.A.L.'s minifigure has a double sided head: on one side, it is her normal face; on the other, it is her face with red eyes from when she was taken over by the Overlord's evil power. Appearances *70724 Ninjacopter *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Surge" **"The Art of the Silent Fist" **"Blackout" **"The Curse of the Golden Master" **"Enter the Digiverse" **"Codename: Arcturus" **"The Void" **"The Titanium Ninja" **"Versus" **"Spy for a Spy" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"The Greatest Fear of All"" **"Winds of Change" **"Stiix and Stones" **"Peak-a-Boo" **"Kingdom Come" **"The Crooked Path" **"Grave Danger" **"Curse World - Part I" **"Curse World - Part II" * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * Rise of the Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Breakout Gallery PixalFigure.png|P.I.X.A.L. minifigure PixalRestart.png PixalX301.png PixalX302.png PixalX303.png PixalX304.png Pixal320.png Pixal34.png Pixal344.png Pixal345.png Pixal317.png|P.I.X.A.L. with Pythor PixalDrive.png|P.I.X.A.L.'s neural drive PIXALScreen.png|On Chen's computer Pixal46.png|Briefing Zane on the Fangfish Pixal47.png|Informing Zane on the loss of his language database Pixal123.png NPixal.png|In Nindroids SoRPixal.png|In Shadow of Ronin PixalT.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament pl:P.I.X.A.L. Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninja Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Nindroids Category:Robots Category:Borg Industries Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Females Category:Major characters